Pokémon Onyx and Quartz
by PixelFeinT
Summary: On January 9th, 2013, In the small train village of Anville Town, Ava Cyona and her best friend and partner Nocta are ready to set out on their adventure, six years from the day they both met. As they adventure around the region of Unova and become stronger, they run into problems with the White company, and the newly formed Team Black, in Pokémon Onyx and Pokémon Quartz. 1stFanfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I never said I did and I seriously don't know why I have to constantly place these everywhere.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. I'm not going to bother capitalizing pokemon because I'm pretty sure it's not a proper noun. I will however capitalize species names. I would also like to add that this story comes in three parts. Onyx, Crystal, and Onyx and Crystal. They will not be separate fanfics and at the beginning of a chapter only I will put the date. I really hope you enjoy this. I worked really hard on this. If you have any ideas on how I can improve, please say.

Oh, and all characters except gym leaders are my own. N is not in this.

Tell me if I should continue or not.

BEGIN.

POKEMON ONYX

January 9th, 2013

A soft snow fell from the sky, as a young girl sat up in her bed. Through her frost covered window, she could just barely make out the tune from the flute that the lullaby player made every day. A soft tune that was made for the sleeping trains of the small village. Besides that small tune, the room was filled with a thick silence.

Ava Cyona, a girl aged fourteen, sat in her room. She had only just awoken moments ago. Today was six years from the day she met her pokemon. From the day her best friend had saved her life after she had gone missing. Ava was forever thankful to her friend best friend Nocta. She could never pay he pokemon back for what she did.

Ava's thoughts were only interrupted by the sound of claws scratching on the wood of her door. She stood up and stretched her arms before walking over to the door and opening it. There stood a very, very impatient Sneasel by the name of Nocta.

"Nocta, it's too early. Don't even bother going on one of your little rants, I'm tired and I still have stuff to do." She stated plainly. At the sound of this the impatient Sneasel started shouting random Sneasel profanities at Ava. Or so she assumed. She didn't speak pokemon so how would she know?

Nocta started rolling around on the floor now, throwing a tantrum. Yeah, it sounds funny now, but when you've seen it almost every day for the last six years, it just gets old. Though admitted, this one was a bit louder than usual.

Ava had enough of this and shut the door. The noise stopped completely. This had become a daily routine with them. As much as they were best friends, it didn't mean either of them were patient. They drove each other crazy sometimes. But that still didn't affect how grateful they were to each other. It did however affect everything else.

Besides, Ava couldn't get ready with her best friend on her heels nagging her in some weird language one could only wish to understand. She walked back over to her bed and started her daily routine. She made the bed, changed out of her pajamas into leggings and a simple long sleeve shirt, brushed her long chestnut brown hair, and brushed her teeth and other daily things everybody needs to do. All the while she knew her partner was right outside her door, impatiently waiting in an impatient manner. Sometimes she just didn't understand Nocta, especially since Ava knew Nocta could easily open doors.

After about twenty minutes, Ava walked over to the door. Usually Nocta would be there in the hallway, but she wasn't that time. Ava's mother had probably called her down or something. After all, today was a pretty special day.

Ava walked through the hallway, and upon passing her mom's room she could still her snoring the day away. Her mother was the only other person in the house so that kind of extinguished the previous theory of her mother calling Nocta down for breakfast or something. Which even though is kind of unusual, Nocta did like waffles.

Ava rushed down the stairs and found Nocta sitting there in a dog like position, just waiting there. The Sneasel quickly stood up, grabbed Ava's hand, and dragged her into the kitchen. The was a large box like object wrapped poorly in napkins and rainbow duct tape. Through all the holes you could clearly see there was an old cardboard box within it. It still made Ava's heart flutter with joy though.

However she couldn't really figure out how to open the box using just her hands. She tried to go get scissors but Nocta wouldn't let her. She tried to go again only to get pulled back by her friend.

"Nocta I can't open it. There's too much duct tape on it." Ava whined. Nocta sighed and shook her head. It seemed she had to do everything in this house.

With a quick slash of her claws, Nocta sliced strait through all the tape and paper and cardboard. Nocta then stepped aside to let Ava open up the box now that it was practically cut in half. Ava pulled the two sides apart, and on the inside, a shiny round object glinted in the shadows. Ava grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a master ball, an extremely rare item.

Nocta had never liked pokeballs, and even so already had her own. How Nocta even managed to get her hands on this was unfathomable. Ava looked at it and considered the possibilities for a minute, before her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ava? What are you doing up so early dear?" Her mother asked. Her hair was still frizzy and tangled because she had only just gotten up, and her mother was still in pajamas. Ava knew her mother was not usually an early riser, but it couldn't be that early right?

Ava looked over at the clock on the stove. It was 5:30 in the morning. They must have woken her mother up somehow.

"I didn't know it was that early" Ava replied. She looked down at the master ball in her hands thoughtfully.

"Where'd you get that dear?" Ava's mom asked, before noticing the book on the table. She looked down at the Sneasel standing right next to Ava, and then realized that it was a gift. "Ah, so Nocta gave you that then?"

Ava nodded in reply to her mother and sat down in a wooden chair at the table. Her mom sat down in the chair next to her and yawned tiredly.

"I think Nocta wants you to go out on an adventure. You're old enough to go now you know." Ava's mom stated.

"Really, I can?" Ava asked excitedly. Ava had always wanted to explore the world on her own. It was something that her father had gotten to do when he was her age, and something her mother had always wanted to do. As a mother, Ava's mom took a while to consider the decision before letting her daughter leave on her own.

After a few minutes, her mother had come to the decision.

"Yes. You can go, as long as you promise me that you'll return sometime. You'll have Nocta to protect you right?" Ava's mother asked.

Nocta and Ava both started nodding rapidly in excitement.

"Yes! Of course! I promise!" Ava stated happily and excitedly.

"Then you both can go." Ava's mother stated, countenancing their decision to start off on their own adventure. As soon as they heard this they both started racing to the door at full speed.

"Hey! You can't go right now!" She shouted behind them. They both stopped in their tracks. One does not question the authority of a mother. "It's not even six yet and you're not even dressed! Not to mention you guys aren't packed!" Ava's mother shouted worriedly.

It was true. Ava was only wearing leggings and a long sleeve shirt. She was still holding her master ball in her hand and she hadn't packed anything yet

Ava marched up to her room, shortly followed by Nocta, to go get ready for the long journey ahead. After changing into some jeans, getting her boots on and grabbing a warm coat she started packing up her stuff, which wasn't really much.

"Nocta, what do you think I'll need?" She asked, looking down into her bag. When she looked over at Nocta she noticed that the Sneasel already started packing up a grocery bag with different colored rolls of duct tape and small packs of frosted pokemon shaped crackers.

Ava laughed and grabbed one of her old purses that she had gotten when she was seven. Though she wasn't really into that kind of stuff, she had always kept it around for sentimental purposes. She walked over to Nocta, and when she put it on Nocta it ended up looking more like a messenger bag anyway. Nocta didn't like it as much, but it managed to hold a few packs of crackers and the duct tape got packed into Ava's stuff.

Ava wandered around her room looking for things to add, and managed to find just a few pokeballs in her closet, and an extra change of clothing. Ava also remembered to pack her master ball into a separate pocket located on the right side of her bag.

While Ava was packing her bag, Nocta snuck over to the bathroom in the upstairs hallway unnoticed. Reaching up, she twisted the doorknob slowly, and carefully pushed the door open. Climbing up onto the sink she grabbed the upstairs first aid kit that Ava's mother kept there and jumped down with it under her arm. Nocta knew it would come in handy, with some potions and antidotes in there too, and upon quietly reentering Ava's room she slid it into an opened area in Ava's bag.

Ava's bag wasn't all that full when they were finished, but she wasn't really sure there was anything else in her room they would need. Nocta grabbed some pillows off Ava's bed and stuffed them in the bag too though, and Ava after that grabbed the soft light blue blanket off her bed and shoved that in there as well. Now the bag was too full to put anything else into, so they opened the door to the hallway, and headed down the stairs.

Ava's mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee that she had prepared while Ava was getting ready. When Ava's mother saw her daughter she stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Bye mom, I love you." Ava said, hugging her mom tightly on the way out, Nocta leaped up and wrapped her arms around Ava's mom as well before they all separated, and Nocta jumped down to join Ava.

"Bye you two, Have fun! I want to hear a call from you by tomorrow at the latest ok?" Ava's mom said as they made their way to the door. On the way out they both turned and waved to Ava's mother.

"Yeah! I promise mom! I love you!" Ava replied before turning and walking out the door.

"Be safe you two!" Ava's mom said before Sneasel shut the door and the two walked off into the snow, starting their adventure.


End file.
